Lynx
The 'Lynx '''is a Jefe de zona that is encountered in an Sabotaje Orokin (Marduk) that feature Corpus enemies, acting as the main miniboss from which the mission's Void Key drops. A (presumably stolen and re-programmed) Lynx can also appear as an active miniboss in one of the Grineer Espionaje mission tiles as a room centerpiece; the Lynx will activate if the player has been spotted/tripped the alarm before hacking the data vaults. It resembles a smaller Jackal with blue armor, and has the ability to deploy Halieto drones and Torretas to assist it in combat. Estrategia General Lynx is invulnerable to damage while there are Halieto drones around it, which have to be destroyed quickly before it can spawn more in order to damage it. The explosion of the drones can be used to damage the shields. Utilizing Warframe Abilities *Mag's Tirón can be used to quickly destroy the Halietos Lynx as they stay relatively close to each other. *Ash and Loki can use Pantalla de humo o Invisibilidad respectively to dispose of the drones and the boss itself while avoiding all of the damage. *Nyx can use Caos to disable the Lynx's immunity provided by the drones. *Rhino's RhinoPisotón can easily destroy all the Halietos Lynx around the Lynx as well as preventing from fighting back or summoning more Ospreys or Turrets, rendering it defenseless until the stun duration has passed. *Volt's Sacudida is also quite effective against Lynx's Shield Ospreys at relatively low cost. Due to its element being electricity, and the fact that it chains across multiple Ospreys. *Oberon's Ajuste de cuentas will kill or confuse the Ospreys. Notas *Players will encounter the Lynx during la Aventura El Archwing as one of the missions included in that quest is an Sabotaje Orokin mission involving the Corpus. *As of , the Lynx can be found as an active enemy in one of the Grineer Espionaje mission tiles as a room centerpiece. The Lynx will activate if the player has been spotted/tripped the alarm before hacking the data vaults, attacking any nearby Grineer or Tenno. **Low-level players with insufficient equipment to locate, scan, and destroy Lynx through Vacío Orokin Sabotaje can use Grineer Spy Maps to scan the Lynx for the Códice, and it can be ignored after the data vault has been hacked. Do keep in mind that the amount of Afinidad gained from the data vault will be significantly less than that when successfully obtaining the data undetected. *When running a weekly Survival mission with Clem, the Lynx will attack the Tenno at the five-minute mark so long as the tileset is controlled by the Corpus. As with the Spy vaults above, killing the Lynx is not mandatory. Curiosidades *The Lynx as a whole is a call back to the La manada de hienas prior to their revamp in , which was essentially a single, scaled-down Jackal rather than a pack of uniquely designed machines. *Lynx'' is a genus for the species of medium-sized cats, larger than housecats but smaller than the big cats of the genus Panthera such as lions and tigers. *The Lynx's appearance in Grineer Espionaje missions is another reference to an earlier build of the game, where an inert Jackal can be seen suspended from the ceiling of one Espionaje room layout. *When a player kills The Lynx, in their profile may appear that they have killed the La manada de hienas. Historial de actualizaciones *Moved from Tower II and IV to Marduk. *The Lynx is now immune to Mind Control effects. *Fixed missing drop information in Codex for the Lynx. *Introduced via Vacío Orokin Sabotage missions. }} Véase también *Sprag and Ven'kra Tel, the Grineer equivalent. en:Lynx